Spectrum
by VINAI
Summary: Sorry :/ no summary. Please R&R! (I DONT OWN THEM!) *Set in TLK 'verse!* Enjoy!


**Spectrum**

It was a warm summer night. Everything was completely silent outside. The pitch black sky was peppered with tiny sparkling white stars, pierced by the bright moon light of the full moon. Tall trees stood in the darkness by the small lake a few feet away from them. Casting long shadows across the still, glistening water.

A couple yards away stood a quiet shed. It was quite big, fancying the colors of a traditional wooden barn; red with white trim. It was dark inside, ignoring the small lantern that hung above on a rafter. The small lantern didn't give off a lot of light, but it was enough to be able to see.

In the back of the large shed, lay two big black bundles. One snuggled up to the other. The appaloosa stirred slightly, sighing quietly in his sleep before going limp again against his brother's side. The solid jet black stallion stirred upon the movement from the youngest, sleepily opening his eyes as he lifted his head.

His eyes landed on that of his little brother, who was sleeping cozily beside him with his head against his side. Karr nuzzled him gently before turning his attention to outside. The doors were left open since it was rather a nice night and there wasn't really a need for warmth. Sometimes the brothers would go out late and run around, or go hang out somewhere for a few hours before returning back to the shed.

And tonight was one of those nights.

"C'mon, Kitt. Wakey wakey..." Karr chided playfully, giving the younger stallion a soft nudge. Kitt stirred before groggily looking up at Karr.

"What?" Kitt slurred sleepily.

Karr chuckled. "Let's go! I woke up earlier than usual so we have more time to go play."

Kitt narrowed his eyes. "So then why do you feel the need to wake me up as well?"

"Oh! Don't be ridiculous, Kitt. You know you enjoy going out just as much as I do." He hastily stood up with a shake of his glorious coat. "Now come on. Night time doesn't stick around forever."

 _Duh,_ Kitt thought dryly. But he reluctantly stood up as well with a shake of his exotic appaloosa coat. His forelock draping over one eye slightly with the rest of his silky mane to one side. Once Kitt was up, Karr quickly cantered out of the shed and into the inviting darkness. His dark coat making him look like a shadow among the pitch black. Kitt cantered after him, also vanishing into the dark woods where his brother had gone.

They ran side by side most of the time. Darting in and out between trees and rocks, as well as other obstacles. The pair eventually came across a small stream and picked up speed to jump it in perfect sync. Their silky black manes and tails sailing in the wind as they soared through the air briefly before touching solid ground again.

They both cantered up the hill past the little stream. Picking up speed as they continued to climb side by side. Breathing hard with their manes and tails flowing behind them like jet black banners. Once they reached the top, Karr stopped with a toss of his silky mane before looking out over the vastness of greenery that surrounded them.

"Wow..." Kitt breathed as he came to a stop beside Karr, shaking his coat. The eldest only chuckled.

"You can say that again." He turned to look at him. "See? Aren't you glad I dragged you up here?"

Kitt gave him a small grin with a shake of his head. "I guess."

They slipped into silence then. Their gazes locked on the moon lit countryside. The darkness made the tall green trees look like shadows in the night. Standing tall like castle guards. The stream they passed swiveled around the hill they were on, venturing deep into the dark forest below. The cool water shimmering as the bright moon light cascaded down upon it. Causing little sparkles in the water.

"It's beautiful out here." Kitt whispered as a soft breeze crept over the stallions.

Karr only nodded as he kept his gaze in front. Kitt grinned and brushed up beside Karr lovingly. Giving him a nuzzle as the moon light danced across their faces. Yeah. He was glad Karr dragged him up here.


End file.
